The Drones
The drones are introduced as the main antagonists towards the end of Season 1 and have been prominent throughout Season 2. They are constantly skirmishing the base, forcing the crew into constant hiding and repair. There are currently 9 known operational drones, which are divided into different categories known as types which number 1 to 6. In Captain Shack's prequel episode it is mentioned that there are certain AI's that have a "Negative reputation" and "Homicidal tendencies", the drones could be controlled by one of these AI. They are linked to each other by 'transponders' that also allow them to identify each other. During Season 2, the Survivors have been able to fit salvaged transponders R-5 and the Rapier for the purposes of infiltration. When cut off, the drones are still able to act independently and will attempt to re-establish contact. Commander W4sted has commented that they seem to be based on old Federation technology. Type 1 It is not specified if there is a type 1 drone but an unspecified drone attacks W4sted and Morphologis in their retreat through the tunnel. This drone seems too small to be a type 2, so we can suppose it is a type 1. The type 1 has a white and blue pattern, works on atmospheric thrusters and its main energy source is a battery at its back. The type 1 has 1 gatling gun as weaponry. Notably, the type 1 appears to be nearly identical (but for its paint job) to the small gatling gun drones encountered by the crew in the underground complex from the Season 1 finale. Type 2 Type 2 drones are only seen closely in wrecks, they are generally painted black and work on atmospheric thrusters. It is known they use gatling guns as weapons but not the amount they carry. A peculiarity of type 2 drones is that their spotlight color is red instead of white. Type 3 The type 3 drone is sighted in the drone base and was initially deactivated. Eventually it turns online and forces Shack, W4sted and Morphologis to escape at the end of Episode 5 in Season 2. it is blown up by the explosion that destroys the drone base. The type 3 uses hydrogen thrusters and is equipped with 2 grinders and several gatling guns, it is yellow and grey and it is suggested it could be a builder drone that is not designed for combat. By Episode 6 of Season 2, it appears that the type 3 drones have been weaponized, as noted by w4sted. This may explain why this particular type appears to be highly vulnerable when shot at from behind, possibly due to insufficient armor plating around the main reactor. A type 3 drone finds Potatoes picking up a destroyed type 2 drone, the type 3 observes Potatoes and but does not attack. Type 4 Commander W4sted found a broken type 4 drone turned offline for repairs, it seems damaged by combat and large parts of it are missing. From the damaged drone we can observe it works on hydrogen thrusters and is equipped with gatling guns and several re loadable rocket launchers.The type 4 is painted grey, but it is under repairs so it's original color may have been changed. Type 6 In Incursion, Morphologis, using his surveillance saw lines of Type 2 drones coming out of a Type 6. It was seen going after Shack when he was on a mag-bike which W4sted built in his bunker. It is powered by atmospheric thrusters and has multiple chaingun turrets on the bottom. It also has shield technology, as witnessed when the ship's hull flashes blue where bullets impact it. To date, only one Type 6 appears to have been encountered and was shot down by Bertha. It contained a working AI core, which was shot by the captain. It is implied by Morphologis that a type 6 had attacked the survivors previously and was the main cause of the destruction of the Base with a View Category:Factions